convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Edward Kenway
Edward James Kenway is a character from Assassin's Creed, particularly a major protagonist of Black Flag. He made his series debut in Monokuma Rising. Canon Edward is a major protagonist from Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag, acting as a distant ancestor of Desmond Miles during the Golden Age of Piracy. He was a notorious, deadly, and cunning pirate, befriended by history's well-known pirates including Blackbeard himself. However, during his life, he would become involved with the two warring factions known as the Assassins and the Templars. Initially using the two for the benefit of his own self-interest, he would eventually side with the Assassins and join them in their fight against the Templar Order. Pre-Convergence It is unknown what his exact whereabouts were before the events of the Monokuma Incident, but it can be assumed to have been sometime after the events of Black Flag. Plot Involvement Monokuma Rising He had a fair amount of active involvement within the event, mostly interacting and flirting with River Song, as well as partnering up with his descendant, Desmond Miles, and participating in the Traitor votes whenever he was able to, most notably in the earlier stages of the event. During the event, he would come down with a strange illness that would change his personality, becoming more like River's husband, the Doctor. When the Corpses Cry It is not exactly specified what Edward's whereabouts were before the event, but going off his epilogue from Monokuma Rising, it can be assumed that he was forcefully separated from his lover, River Song, and his daughter. Edward had very minimal involvement within the event, but participated within the Traitor votes when able to. Epilogue(s) Monokuma Rising He would be asked by River Song to come to her world and live with her, though he would initially decline the offer, feeling obligated to take care of his daughter. After some negotiating, Edward would propose to River, and she would accept. With that, they would return to Edward's world to go visit his daughter. When the Corpses Cry Edward never received a proper epilogue, and it is unknown if he ever managed to find his way back to his world after being left behind. Character Relationships * River Song - A character from Doctor Who who would also make her debut in Monokuma Rising. The two of them shared a flirtatious relationship with each other, despite the fact that both of them were married to other people. By the end, they would become engaged to each other. * Desmond Miles - A major protagonist of the earlier Assassin's Creed entries who also debuted in Monokuma Rising. Edward is an ancestor of Desmond's, both of them joining the Assassins during their 20s. They partnered up together during the Murder Game. * Ezio Auditore da Firenze - Another major character from Assassin's Creed who made his debut in The Ultimate Game. Ezio is an ancestor of both Edward and Desmond from the Renaissance Era. Trivia * Edward can be translated as "rich guard", as it is derived from the Old English elements ead "rich, blessed" and weard "guard." * His title in ''Monokuma Rising ''was "The Ultimate Captain". Category:Characters Category:Monokuma Rising Category:Survivors Category:When the Corpses Cry